Public interest in natural and organic foods has transformed what was once a small market niche into a high growth sector. Consumers increasingly choose fresh foods over packaged and processed foods, and farmer's markets, organic food coops, and similar establishments are flourishing.
Fruit flies are a natural result of keeping fresh fruits and vegetables in the home. Approximately 48 million people per year contract food borne illness. Research has identified fruit flies as a significant vector of Escherichia Coli (E. Coli) O157:H7, an agent identified in food borne illness. The link between fruit flies and E. Coli (and thus food borne illness) create a need for an effective fruit fly extermination device.